


Tuesday

by iArgent



Series: Date Night [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddles, Date Night, M/M, Multi, cooking together, no beta we die like men, sore muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Tuesdays of each week belong to Ignis. He can't always stay over, or even late. But Nyx enjoys whatever they manage for date night. Tonight it's cooking something new.





	Tuesday

Tuesdays belonged to Ignis.

 

The Kingsglaive didn’t do weekends, and stopped sharply at five pm weekdays. And as such, his schedule was more constant than any of the others. Even Prompto had to account for a sudden project.

 

But he had one day dedicated to each of them. A fifth to all of them, if possible, and two to himself, if needed.

 

Each of his lovers had completely different tastes, but he’d been the most unsure about the straight-laced assistant. Sure, Ignis was great to look at, but it seemed like only the years the other three had spent around him had led to fondness.

 

And yet…

 

“I’ve purchased some Ghaladian spices. You’ll need to instruct me as to their proper usage.”

 

Nyx smiled and stepped in closer. Ignis never truly reached the level of chill the others did. When he touched his hip in the tiny kitchenette he wasn’t going to find skin, as he would with the other three, from a loose shirt, or in Gladio’s case, plain shirtlessness. But there wasn’t a belt beneath the untucked shirt, and the warm skin of Ignis’s waist was tangible through the fine material.

 

He shifted the younger man a few inches to the side to look at the spices he’d found.

 

“This is hot Iggs. Like, __really__  hot.”

 

“I’d assumed from the multiple warnings. But you like food that is three quarters fire, so I figured I’d best find a way to enjoy it.”

 

Nyx chuckled and reached for the next jar. “How bout we shelf that for me ‘n Gladio. This one is more your speed.” He said, jiggling the jar around and watching the pale orange spice shake like salt. “This is some high class stuff.”

 

“If I do something, I’d prefer it be done correctly with some expedience. That means good ingredients.”

 

“Nah, I getcha.” He hesitated. “What’re we cookin’ tonight?”

 

The plastic in the cloth bag ruffled as Ignis retrieved two sizable Garula sirloin. “You said Galahd was mostly rice and meat. And you did enjoy the steak last week. I thought we could invent something new.”

 

Nyx leaned over to peer into the bag. “What other goodies you got for this?”

 

Ignis had a decided gleam in his eye as he unpacked the bag.

 

Nyx felt positively joyful, sending time cooking dinner with one of his favorite people.

 

Later, with the empty bowls on the coffee table, utensils still inside as if they’d continue to eat imaginary food. They leaned against each other on the couch.

 

“I can’t believe you used that spice. I fear my tongue is forever changed.” Ignis said dryly, clearing his throat again, as he’d been doing the past hour after trying a bite of Nyx’s dinner.

 

Stretching Nyx placed an arm around the other man, pulling him a bit until the top of Ignis’s head touched his face in their relaxation. “Hey, if you can’t stand the heat…”

 

“It ended up a fusion of Ghaladian, Lucian, and Tenebraean. None of that should have included whatever hell spice I procured at the market.”

 

Nyx laughed, the spice still heating his breath. “I dunno Iggs. You’re Tenebraean and you’re pretty spicy so maybe it was just fine.”

 

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

 

“Flattery has gotten me everywhere a few times.”

 

Ignis shifted his head to fix Nyx with an unimpressed look. “I assure you that isn’t the case tonight.”

 

Nyx pulled him closer with the arm around Ignis’s shoulders, giving him a playful squeeze. “Yeah yeah. Back to the Citadel. Paperwork. That Count that always tries to pinch your ass.”

 

“ _ _He does not__ …anymore. Cor is the Crownsguard liaison. I’ll simply keep him with me.”

 

“So our times about up?”

 

Ignis exhaled through his nose. “Unfortunately.”

 

Nyx squeezed once more then unwound his arm. “I want a text when you get back to your room.”

 

“Done. Of course.”

 

“And a picture of you in your pajamas with your glasses off.”

 

“Why would that be something you ask for?”

 

Nyx grinned a little wickedly. “Cuz you’re going back to sleep. An’ you never put your glasses back on, or do paperwork when you’re finally ready for sleep. Pj’s mean the day is over.”

 

“Ah. You’ve found me out.”

 

Nyx pressed a soft kiss to Ignis’s cheekbone. “Oh I doubt it. I just wanna make sure one of my favorite people gets some decent shut eye. See you on Sunday?”

 

Ignis narrowed his eyes for a moment “I’m afraid once my duties are done it will be time for Prompto and Noctis to return to their homes. As well as you and Gladio.”

 

Nyx nodded, pulling the other man in for a hug, happy for the casual affection as Ignis trailed long fingers don his arm and melted into it. “We still got Tuesdays.”

 

“That we do.” Ignis intoned, near playfully, as he pulled back. “Be a gentleman and kiss me goodnight so I can go home.”

 

The Ghaladian man rolled his eyes and moved in, tasting the milder spice of supper on the Tenebraeans tongue. “Next time, stay here for the night? I’ll work on that muscle by your neck.” He murmured when they parted.

 

“I’ll do my utmost.”

 

Nyx leaned against the door frame as Ignis walked into the hallway. “So long as you make sure someone works out all the kinks in your back. Can’t have you hurting yourself.”

 

“Oh, you’re insufferable.”

 

“You love me.”

 

“I never denied that. Or that you’re impossibly charming. I just also feel the need to poke at your faults.”

 

“Hurtful.”

 

“Love is pain, I’m told.”

 

Nyx snorted and reached out to pull him back into the apartment for a moment. He reached around to the back of Ignis’s neck and squeezed a bit, working his thumb in small circles over the knot that formed at the base of Ignis’s neck. “Poor baby.”

 

Ignis murmured incoherently for a bit. Eyes slipping shut in relaxation as he rested with his forehead on Nyx’s shoulder.

 

“Better?’

 

“Mmm, a touch. I’ll need to return Tuesday to feel the full effect.”

 

“It’s a date.”

 

The look Ignis fixed him with was full of dry humor. “We don’t call it date night for ironic value, my dear.”

 

Nyx allowed himself to stare fondly as the other man walked back into the hallway.

 

“I’ll message you when I return home.”

 

Nyx nodded “Take a nice hot shower Iggs, you’re gonna start getting headaches.”

 

Ignis smiled in a way Nyx was positive the whole of Insomnia would kill to see. “Of course. And Tuesday cannot come fast enough.”

 

“See, I think the same thing every week from one am Wednesday on. I miss every one of you the second you leave.” Nyx fitted himself against the door frame once more. “Drive safe.”

 

Ignis nodded and set off, for real this time. And Nyx stayed leaning on the jamb until the other man was out of sight, feeling content, and looking forward to Tuesday once more.


End file.
